THE TROUBLE WITH ARRANGED MARRIAGES!
by HaruRyu
Summary: There r 10shrines surrounding this one village they our all arranged to marry each other for the safety of their village. Problem is all they know is that they our arranged to marry the ones they hate the most!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except maybe my OCs!**

**Please read and review! Thank you!**

**Oh! I almost forgot this is probably going to be crossover, so yeah that's all. Heh heh**

"talking"

'thinking'

**Chapter One**

"Hurry! Everyone get inside! They're coming!" yelled the guards running down the dirt streets of the village at dawn. After

hearing this people began to panic losing all common sense, and grabbing their families and running into the woods that

surrounded the village screaming at the top of their lungs.

Well at least everyone except for a couple of families that lived in

the shrines around the village. They just sat on their porches watching all of this with calm eyes but they were all thinking the

same thing 'what a bunch of bakas (idiots).'After awhile the village was uncomfortably silent. A young girl with long golden

hair that went past her waist with a reddish pinkish hue to it, pale almost white skin with slightly rosy lips, and silvery eyes

that had a slight blue/green shade to them that made them look like they were glowing, with long black eyelashes to frame

them, and delegate eyebrows, she was tall and skinny, long graceful legs, a little curvy, slightly pointed ears. She was

wearing a pearly pink fighting kimono with blue roses on it with pearly pink baggy pants underneath with matching fighting

shoes, and a pink diamond rose on a gold delegate chain around her neck. She was perfect in every way. Her name is

Elizabeth Hemora. She is a kind girl with a mysterious aura (A.N. sorry if I spelled that wrong I really suck at spelling.)

around her. She lived in the largest shrine around the village with her family. (A.N. I'll explain how her family members look

when you meet them, ok!) She was the only one outside, just standing quietly watching the yelling people below until they

were all out of hearing distance. She sighed and turned around she was about to open the door to go inside when a scream

pierced the air and then all was quiet. She ran back to the edge of the porch trying to hear some sine of life out side the

borders of her home…But……….there was none not even the sound of the wind everything was completely quiet at least

until….. "**NO! NNNOOO!!!! I'm not marrying that stupid/arrogant girl/boy!!!!!!!!"** could be heard from miles away

from her home. It was the twins Yuske and Kagome. Kagome being the younger of the two, and usually nicer of the two.

Ands with that with that Elizabeth sighed 'this is going to be a log day' and walked inside to try and stop the fight that was

sure to ensue.

**

* * *

**

**Please read and review!**


	2. ch2

**Declaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs sigh but neither do you so there! Hmph! muttering things **

**under breathe about people who think they rule everything and junk**

**Sorry for anything that I misspelled in the last or/and the following chapter……so yeah! Please read and review!**

"**talking"**

'**thinking'**

**(A.N.)**

**

* * *

****ch.2**

Elizabeth walked into see her family all gathered in the living. All having faces of fear or/and anger on their face. "Would

someone mind telling me what's going on here?" Elizabeth asked in a kind and polite voice.

"_Oh nothing_, **except our mom has completely lost her mind!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Yuske yelled at the top of his lungs, while

glaring at their mom. (A.N. their mom is the same as Kagome's mom Shorie. Sorry if I misspelled any of the names! You'll

meet their dad later………I think…..I'm not quite sure though…….So yeah! That's about all. Heh Heh.)

"No need to yell brother. I can hear you fine I'm only standing a couple of feet away you know." She said calmly while

glaring at Yuske flinched slightly at the coldness of the glare. "So, what has our mom done to make you think she has

completely lost her mind, brother?" she asked calmly no emotion showing in anything about her at all, but her voice alway

seemed to hide a threat in it, which scared a lot of people away. And her eyes were so cold people didn't have second

doubts about weather she would fulfill that threat at a moments notice. (A.N. can you guess who she is going to be paired

with most likely? I'll give you a clue it will probably be someone from inuyasha. O and Rin isn't going to be in this story

because I can't make her in character all this might change but not likely)

Yuske gulped before gathering his courage to speak "Sh…She set up arrange marriages for us to the kids in the other

shrines! Our worst enemies! THE ONES WE GREW UP HATING! AND NOW SHE TELLS THAT WE HAVE

ORRANGED MARRIGES TO THEM!" He said his voice growing louder and filled with more anger with each sentence.

"Is that so." she stated calmly while glancing at their mother before looking back at her brother, Yuske and was about to say

something else when her twin brother Kahaku (A.N he has same hair and eye color only kinder and softer and is wearing

blue jeans and a plain white shirt) beat her to it.

"Yuske! Don't you think we should listen to mom's reasoning?"

"Wel.." Yuske started

"He's right you know Yuske." Their sister Sango stated sitting down to their younger brother Kohaku.

"Fine! I'll listen to mom's reasoning, if it'll get you guys of my back!" Yuske yelled.

* * *

MEANWHILE AT THE HEMORA'S SHRINE 

**"What?! There is no way in hell that I'm marrying that wench!!! Is THIS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE?! Because if **

**it is ITS NOT FUNNY!!!!!"** Inuyasha yelled.

"Brother, shut up. We can here you just fine. There is no need to yell." Sesshomaru stated calmly, emotion showing what so ever.

"How the hell can you be so calm? We're going too married of to the people we hate the most!" Kiri yelled almost down to

tears. Now Kiri was a pretty girl with long down to the waist snow white hair tied in a low pony tail and long angular bangs

that were always getting in her midnight blue eyes. She had tanned skin and wasn't that tall. She looked like a pretty boy and

basically everyone who didn't know her.... well thought she was one. She had long thick black eyelashes and was wearing a

plain white shirt and a black leather jacket and black baggy pants. She was one of triplets. She sat next to the rest of the

triplets. To her left was Myu. Myu had long black shiny straight hair tied in a high pony tail, dark brown eyes, thick long

black eyelashes, slightly tanned skin, and perfect form and a mysterious aurora around her, and was wearing white capris

and a white tank top.

To Kiri's left was Jessica (A.N. that's me, but this isn't how I really look, so from now on instead of putting Jessica I'm

going to put I instead. Ok.. yeah..let's get back to the story now). I have long past the waist shiny black hair that seemed to

have buckets of sapphire blue glitter poured on it that flows freely down my back, and angular bangs that get in my eyes

sometimes, sapphire colored eyes,with long, thick, curled black eyelashes(that change color in different forms I'll explain this

in later chapters I ….. Think),Slightly tanned skin, very skinny, strong looking, and about the same size as Hiei give or take a

centermeter, and is wearing baggy black pants and a form fitting black tank top and a black dragon with red eyes

necklace,bracelets (one on each wrist), and one that wraps around all of her upper rightarm, and black fighting slip on

shoes. And they allhave slightly pointed ears and small almost unnoticeable fangs.

"Mom, Dad. Why all of a sudden are all these marriages being planned with the ones WE MOST HATE?!" (A.N. Their

parents are Koaru and Kenshin) I asked.

They glanced at each other and started "well……….."

* * *

Please Read and review 


	3. Chapter 3

**Jan 2, 2006**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs****

* * *

How I will refer to Jessica-she, her, I and Jessica****

* * *

Recap: "Mom, Dad. Why all of a sudden are all these marriages being planned with the ones WE MOST HATE!" (A.N. Their**

parents are Koaru and Kenshin) I asked.

They glanced at each other and started "well……….."

**

* * *

Ch.3**

* * *

"Well…. You see you guys have all been arranged to marry since you were born…"

"What! Why!"

"Well you see we and all of their parents were all real good friends and thought that you would to but… uh… it turned out that you hate each other and uh…. It's already been signed and agreed to so it can't be undone… The Girls will be sent to their fiancés house the boys will just stay put.. Uh bye!….." And with that they high tailed it the hell out of there going and locking the door to the most protected room in the house with guards posted all around as well as death traps….. was all Jessica said staring after them.

Throwing her arms behind her head she started off out the door.

"Hey where the hell do you think your going!" Her siblings yelled

she glanced back at them.

"Out. You guys can stay here and sulk all you want but I have better things to do than feel sorry for myself and I have no will to just sit here and wait for them to came and take me so I'm out of here! Later." And with a slight wave she was gone.

"She is so dead! Kenichi will go and get her and forcefully take her there!" they all murmured.

"Wonder who she was paired with….."

**

* * *

**

Couple hours later with Jessica

Jessica was in the clutches of a black dragon with sapphire blue eyes.

"Kenichi you betraying basturd! Put me down! I'm not marrying anyone Damnit! Put me down!" She yelled hitting and kicking until she got bored and right when she stopped….she was dropped.

Down she fell for what seemed like forever getting scratched by the branches of the trees as she fell. Her black shirt was now torn as were her pants.

When she thought there was no end to how long she would be fallin-

_**BAM**_

"what the hell?"

"Damn it get off me bitch?"

"Hn."

"Would mind please getting off of us?"

**

* * *

End of CH.3**

You have to review if you want me to continue!

Hiei's Ice Lover- thanks for adding me to your favs sorry it took so long to update!


End file.
